Tu eres mio
by shotofthesky
Summary: Un Lambo coqueteando en una bar y un Reborn preguntándose porque se enojo con el, Lambo nunca pensó que al enfrentarse a Reborn terminaría así


Holi :$ creo que esto es lo mas explicito que he escrito ._. dejo la advertencia :D

Tu eres mio.

Estaba apoyado en la barra terminando su quinto whisky, giro un poco su cabeza y vio como Lambo coqueteaba con unas cuantas mujeres, le parecía gracioso que el chico aun no se percatara de su presencia, estaban enojados hace unos días, mejor dicho, el chico se había enojado con el, quien sabe porque, no le preocupaba mucho en realidad, el problema radicaba en que estaba molesto porque en este momento las mujeres miraban lujuriosas al muchacho y el no aguantaba que miraran lo que era suyo, le estaba costando trabajo controlarse, se dio vuelta y termino su whisky, pidió otro y se volvió a girar, vio ahora como un hombre miraba con deseo a Lambo, el reconocía bien esa mirada, apretó los dientes, maldito bastardo, se termino de golpe el trago y salio de la barra acercándose a donde estaba el muchacho

-vaya, vaya, quien pensaría que nos encontraríamos aquí -dijo Reborn cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, haciendo que el chico girara la cabeza de golpe y abriera ambos ojos

-R-reborn, ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto sacando el brazo de la cintura de una mujer, chico listo

-me gustaría decir que lo mismo que tu, pero veo que estas muy divertido -dijo con una voz sedosa, el chico lo conocía tan bien que se dio que detrás de esa hermosa voz, había un toque de enfado, trago saliva, no esperaba encontrarse con Reborn ahí y al parecer lo había visto con esas mujeres, le sorprendió que no lo hubiera sacado a rastras de ahí, pero lo agradecía, no quería quedar en vergüenza

-yare, yare, estaba conversando con unas amigas -le respondió sonriendole a las chicas y haciendo que estas se sonrojaran, Reborn lo miro serio

-tenemos que hablar -le dijo - en privado -agrego mirando un poco a las chicas que estaban con el Bovino, Lambo al ver que las mujeres no se iban decidió pararse, Reborn cuando lo tubo cerca lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a tirarlo hacia la salida

- hey, cuidado que duele -protesto el guardián

-yo te enseñare lo que es dolor -soltó el hitman con voz profunda y seria, el chico trago saliva, esto no pintaba para nada bien, cuando llegaron a la salida, el mayor lo tiro contra un auto y se apoyo en el, acorralándolo

-¿se puede saber que significa la escena que montaste en ese bar? -le pregunto poniendo su mano en el mentón del chico y apretándolo

-¿q-que escena?, suéltame Reborn -le dijo el Bovino empujando el pecho del mayor, le dolía donde este tenia sus manos, seguro que dejarían una marca, el asesino soltó la cara del chico y se alejo solo unos centímetros, respiro profundo y le miro directo a los ojos

-explícame la escena del bar vaca necia, tu eres mio, nadie te puede tocar -le dijo el asesino con voz seria y baja, ¿que el era suyo? eso hizo enojar a Lambo, el anillo Vongola que llevaba en el cuello comenzó a brillar, haciendo que la llama verde apareciera, apretó los puños y los dientes, ¿quien mierda se creía Reborn? ¿acaso el podía acostarse con cualquiera aun estando con el?

-bastardo, ¿que yo soy tuyo? no me jodas, tu eres el único que debería explicar las cosas aquí -le respondió el oji-verde, las luces de la calle habían comenzado a parpadear, pero el asesino no se intimido ante eso

-¿y que debería explicar vaca tonta? -le pregunto cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja

Lambo bufo molesto, la llama de su anillo cada vez comenzaba a hacerse mas grande y algunas luces ya estaban completamente fuera de servicio -los mensajes de tu celular -le respondió cortante

el asesino levanto ambas cejas ante eso, pocas cosas le tomaban por sorpresa y el echo de que el chico hubiera revisado su celular verdaderamente le sorprendió -¿y quien te dio permiso para revisar mis cosas? -le pregunto molesto, si alguien salia herido, definitivamente no seria el

el chico soltó sus puños y la llama se apago, se sonrojo hasta el tope de su cabeza, diablos, había hablado sin pensar -y-yo, la otra noche... después de que tu... -dejo la frase inconclusa, le avergonzaba decirlo y eso era realmente estúpido, pero aun así

-¿ahora sientes vergüenza? -se burlo Reborn -dime que paso la otra noche, no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para esperarte -le dijo acercándose nuevamente al chico y apretándolo contra el auto

-un u-n mensaje, te llego un mensaje y yo lo leí -respondió Lambo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del hitman y empujándolo un poco, le ponía nerviosos y ansioso tenerlo tan cerca, por una parte lo quería alejar y por la otra se quería tirar sobre el y besarle, era realmente confuso

-¿y?, ¿que decía el mensaje? -insistió el asesino acercando su cara a la del chico

-e-este... -¿como quería Reborn que se concentrara teniéndolo tan cerca? empujo el pecho del mayor -aléjate un poco, me sofocas -le dijo bufando, agradeció al cielo cuando el mayor le hizo caso -era de una tipa que decía que quería verte -le termino de contar cabizbajo el chico, volvía a tener la misma sensación que había tenido ese día, sentía tanta pena, por eso se había intentado alejar de Reborn, ¿por que?, ¿para que se acostaba con el si tenia una lista interminable de amantes?, ¿cual era la idea de jugar con el? encontraba realmente cruel la actitud del asesino, pero debía reconocer que Reborn se lo había advertido, pero el no había escuchado nada -creo que... seria mejor que no me volvieras a.. u-usar -le dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros

Reborn miraba todo esto sin hacer ningún comentario, ¿enserio le pedía alejarse? eso era bastante tonto, Lambo ya era suyo, la primera noche lo había marcado de una forma animal, el cuerpo, alma y corazón del chico le pertenecían, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Bovino se diera cuenta, no le hallaba sentido a que se lo negara, ademas había que mencionar que desgarraría con sus propias manos al que se atreviera a tocarlo -no seas tonto vaca necia, tu me perteneces, tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu corazón son solo míos, nunca podrás amar a nadie como me amas a mi, nunca en la vida podrás olvidarme -le susurro Reborn al oji-verde

Lambo sintió un escalofrió agradable en su espalda, ¿amor?, ¿el amaba al asesino?, no lo sabia, pero... ¿que otra explicacion podría haber? siempre hacia lo que este le decía, reconocía todos los gestos de el, sabia cuando estaba de mal humor, cuando no había dormido, cuando quería matar a alguien, sabia todo de el, ademas, la mayoría de las veces cuando iba al apartamento de este lo ordenaba, ¿eso lo convertía en una chica?, sin mencionar que siempre le preparaba café porque le gustaba ver la media sonrisa de Reborn cuando lo recibía... una... ¿chica?, intento apartar al asesino pero este no se dejo y se acerco mas a Lambo, sintió como las manos del mayor se ponían es su cintura y como este soplaba en su oreja, haciendo que soltara un bajo gemido

-R-reborn, no aquí - le susurro, carajo, el había pensado que enfrentaría al asesino y ahora estaba aquí, gimiendo por culpa de Reborn, con una erección a punto de despertar y desesperado porque el asesino lo tomara, vergonzoso, se reprocho a si mismo, pero el asesino lo hacia sentir tantas cosas que lo confundían y aunque se lo negaba, lo deseaba de una forma desesperada, sintió un beso húmedo del asesino en el cuello y eso lo hizo gemir mas fuerte, de una forma desesperada tomo la cara del asesino y le beso, aunque se había atrevido a dar el primer paso, ahora se sentía acobardado, tímidamente saco su lengua y la paso por los labios del mayor asiendo que este abriera su boca, Lambo junto su lengua con la del asesino y comenzó a jugar con ella, Reborn primero dejo que el chico llevara el ritmo, pero no aguanto mas, puso una mano en la cabeza del joven y lo acerco mas a el para así profundizar el beso, haciendo que el chico gimiera en su boca, su lengua traviesa, se paseaba por la boca del Bovino, haciendo que este sintiera la saliva del mayor, el chico gimió otra vez por eso, la boca del mayor sabia a whisky y cigarros, paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor y se apego mas a el, si es que eso era posible a esta altura, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se separaron jadeando unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva, Lambo se sonrojo por eso y miro al asesino, el cual le miraba de una forma lujuriosa, Reborn tomo la mano del chico y lo tiro hacia su auto, al llegar a el literalmente tiro al chico al asiento de copiloto, cerrando la puerta de golpe se dirigió a su lado, cuando ya estuvo dentro arranco el auto haciendo que las llantas rechinaran en el pavimento, como un maniático condujo a su departamento, ya en el ascensor arrincono al joven y comenzó a besarle de nuevo, de la misma forma que lo había echo fuera del bar

-n-no, aquí no -jadeo Lambo alejando a Reborn, ¿que harían si alguien los veía?

-tch, es lo mismo aquí que en mi departamento, de las dos formas gemirás tan fuerte que todos te escucharan -le respondió descaradamente Reborn robandole otro beso

-bastardo engreído -murmuro Lambo cuando Reborn al fin se digno a soltarle, ya en el apartamento de este, Reborn tiro a Lambo en el sofá, sacándose su fedora y chaqueta se desabotono los dos primeros botones de su camisa y se puso encima de Lambo, abriendo las piernas del chico, se posiciono entre ellas, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran

-hoy experimentaras una nueva clase se placer Lambo y créeme, te llevare al cielo -el susurro ronco y engreído de Reborn le mando a Lambo una corriente por la espalda, el chico al ver que el mayor solo lo observaba tomo la corbata de este y lo tiro encima suyo para besarle, ¿que sentido tenia negarse ahora si lo deseaba mas que a nada? sabia que el asesino al final lo ocupaba por un tiempo, pero también sabia que con nadie mas compartiría este tipo de placer gimió en la boca de Reborn cuando este le mordió el labio

Reborn comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del chico, dejando su blanco pecho expuesto dirigió su boca a los pezones del chico para chuparlos y morderlos, ¿como se vería su cuerpo lleno de chupones?, comenzó haciéndole uno en el cuello, para después morderle, esperaba que con eso nadie se atreviera a tocarlo y si alguien lo hacia, el se encargaría de perseguirlo hasta el infierno para hacer que se arrepintiera, siguió chupando el torso del chico, haciendo que este soltara toda clase de gemidos mezclados con su nombre

-ah! R-reborn, hazme sentir, hazme sentirte, qui-quiero que me tomes, me duele a-amarte R-reborn... ah! pe-pero te necesito -murmuro el oji-verde, Reborn levanto un poco su cara para observar al chico, este estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, dejando su cuello a la vista, no lo puedo evitar y como un león a su presa, ataco el cuello del chico

-sienteme Lambo, no pienses, dedícate a sentirme, esta noche te haré llegar al nirvana, esta noche tocaremos el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo -le decía el mayor mientras repartía besos por su cuerpo -esta noche te marcare otra vez, y nunca podrás huir de mi, no lo olvides Lambo, tu me perteneces - termino por decir el mayor, si no fuera porque Lambo estaba tan perdido en el placer que el mayor le proporcionaba, quizás se hubiera dado cuenta que detrás de esa promesa de placer se encontraba una suplica del asesino, pudiéndole que no le abandonara, Reborn siguió bajando por el cuerpo del chico hasta llegar a la erección de este, comenzó a sacarle el pantalón junto con los bóxer, tomo la erección del chico en sus manos y la apretó solo un poco, haciendo que Lambo gimiera, el mayor se acerco a la erección del chico y le dio una lamida, sacando el liquido pre-seminal que tenia en la punta, lamió otra vez la erección haciendo que el chico comenzara a gemir mas fuerte

Lambo sentía como Reborn comenzaba a chuparle de a poco su miembro, mordió su labio, no quería gemir muy fuerte, eso solo aumentaría el ego del mayor, sintió como con una mano Reborn comenzaba a jugar con sus testículos y con su boca chupaba su miembro, al parecer si conocería el nirvana, sintió los dientes del mayor pasando por su miembro y con eso logro morder mas su labio, haciéndolo sangrar, lamió la sangre sintiendo el sabor de ella

-ah! R-reborn -gimió el chico apretando sus pu os, el mayor pudo observar como el chico se rompía el labio, reemplazo su boca por su mano y subió su cara a la altura del chico, limpio con su lengua los restos de sangre y beso al joven, asiendo que este se probara así mismo en el mayor mezclado con un poco de sangre, Lambo tomo la cara de Reborn y lo acerco mas a el, cuando el aire falto, se tuvieron que separa, ahora comenzaba a odiar el aire, no le permitían disfrutar de los labios del mayor, vio como este volvía a su antiguo labor, haciendo que gimiera mas fuerte que antes

Reborn comenzó a chupar con mas fuerza y mas rápido el miembro del joven, mientras jugaba con sus testículos, mordió un poco la erección asiendo que el chico empujara sus caderas hacia adelante

-y-ya cas-casi -jadeo el joven guardián, comenzaba a sentir ese nudo en su estomago, sentía su piel húmeda por el sudor, se mojo los resecos labios con su lengua, no sabia que estaba esperando, pero tenia que hacerlo

-córrete para mi Lambo -dijo el mayor, para después volver a chupar la erección del chico haciendo que este gritara y se corriera al mismo tiempo, trago todo lo que el chico le dio, parecía que no se hubieran acostado en varios días, aunque esa era la realidad, cuando hubo bebido todo el mayor se acerco a Lambo para besarle y que sintiera su esencia, el chico le correspondió con mas ansias de las que esperaba el beso, comenzó a pararse sobre el mayor hasta que este quedara recostado en el sillón

-es tu turno Reborn -murmuro Lambo con las mejillas sonrojas, aunque no era la primera vez que hacia eso, siempre el mayor lograba ponerlo nervioso, comenzó besandole el cuello y mordiendo solo un poco, para después terminar de sacarle la camisa junto con la corbata, se dirigió a los pantalones de este y los desabrocho, tirándolos para que quedara desnudo, tomo el duro miembro del mayor entre sus manos y le miro, el asesino le observaba lascivamente y con lujuria contenida, pero había algo mas en su mirada, algo que el chico no pudo descifrar, agachándose lentamente comenzó a chupar el miembro del mayor

-asi es Lambo, chupalo todo, hazme saber cuanto lo quieres -le susurraba ronco Reborn, esas palabras eróticas lograron encender otra vez al chico, como pudo comenzó a tragar el gran miembro de Reborn, este puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico y comenzó a embestirle la boca, Lambo chupo mas fuerte el miembro del mayor, mordiendo un poco la punta y luego pasando su lengua por el resto del miembro, con una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con los testículos del mayor, apretándolos y tirando un poco de ellos

-sigue así Lambo, buen chico, chupalo todo -le apremiaba el mayor, empujando cada vez mas rápido su miembro en la boca del chico, este solo abría mas la boca, terminaría con un dolor de mandíbula pero no le importaba, sin previo aviso el mayor se corrió, haciendo que Lambo casi se atragantara, pero como buen chico que es, bebió todo del mayor, cuando este termino, Lambo se enderezo limpiando con su mano un resto de semen que quedaba en su boca, el mayor sonrió de lado y atrajo al chico a su boca, cuando se separo de el le miro directo a los ojos

-te follare tan fuerte que mañana no podrás caminar bien -ese susurro lleno de promesas oscuras hizo que Lambo templara, pero no de miedo, si no porque anhelaba que el mayor lo jodiera fuerte

Reborn se paro del sillón y busco su corbata, cuando la encontró se acerco al muchacho y le vendo los ojos

-solo sienteme, no pienses en nada que no sea mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, es una orden Lambo -le susurro el mayor en el oído posicionándose de nuevo sobre el

-abre tus piernas -dijo el mayor, el chico obedeció al instante, el mayor se posiciono sobre ellas y llevo sus dedos a la boca del chico, este tímido abrió su boca y chupo sus dedos, el mayor los retiro y dirigió su mano al trasero del joven para introducir un dedo en su ano, comenzó a masturbarle con el haciendo que el joven soltara gemidos, ¿por que lo estaba preparando? pensó, siempre entraba rudo y fuerte y eso es lo que quería ahora, quería sentir que era real, quería sentir al mayor de una forma animal

-R-reborn, lléname po-por favor, quiero sentirte dentro de mi -le suplico el chico, el mayor ante eso sonrió, sabia que tarde o temprano el chico terminaría suplicando por ser penetrado, pero no le hizo caso, comenzó a masturbar la erección del joven , mientras que ponía su pene en la entrada del chico pero no le penetraba

-R-reborn, porfa-favor, lléname -le suplico Lambo, pero el mayor seguía sin hacerle caso, el chico sentía como estaba apunto de correrse, comenzó a jadear y cuando se estaba por correr el mayor le penetro, asiendo que soltara un grito de golpe y se corriera, sintió dolor mezclado con placer, el mayor subió una de las piernas del joven a su hombro y comenzó a penetrarlo como un animal

-tu eres mio... nadie, jamas te hará sentir como yo vaca necia -jadeaba el mayor -siempre seras mio, desde el día que te tome por primera vez... las cartas ya estas echadas -termino por decir el mayor besando a Lambo, este se agarro a la espalda del mayor y comenzó a pasear sus manos por los omóplatos de este, cuando el mayor dejo de besarle tomo una bocanada profunda de aire

-ma-mas fuerte R-reborn! -gemía el chico, Reborn abrió un poco mas las piernas de Lambo y en una maniobra extraordinaria puso un cojín en el trasero del chico asiendo que este se levantara y la penetración fuera mas profunda, de una forma brutal, sin delicadeza, el mayor sentía que debía marcar al chico, comenzó a ir mas rápido necesitaba sentir el calor del chico absorbiéndolo, por eso lo había echo su amante, no todos aguantaban su ritmo, Lambo siempre lo había echo a la perfección, recibiendo todo lo que el mayor le daba, sin ninguna queja y la mayoría de las veces pedía mas, Reborn tiro de Lambo hacia el haciendo que se sentara sobre el mayor, por el cambio de posición la penetración se profundizo mas

-vamos Lambo, cabalgame, demuéstrame cuanto me deseas -susurro erótico Reborn en el oído del joven, haciendo que este comenzara a moverse ayudado por las manos del mayor

-ah! R-reborn, t-tan a-a-adentro -jadeo el joven abrazándose al cuello del hitman, pero sentía que aun así eso no era suficiente, quería ser partido en dos, era tanto el placer que sentía, que necesitaba mas, pareciera que el mayor no lo hubiera tocado en años, cuando en realidad habían sido unas semanas, el joven se movía desesperado sobre el mayor, estaba a punto de correrse, cuando sintió que el mayor le quitaba la venda de los ojos

-ponte en cuatro ordeno -Lambo lo miro atónito, pero estaba tan desesperado por correrse que solo le hizo caso, el mayor lo volvió a penetrar fuerte, haciendo que este gritara por la intromisión, comenzó a soltar jadeos, mientras el mayor mordía su espalda y masturbaba el miembro del joven

-a-ah! R-reborn, d-duele, mas rápido, mueve-te! -gimió fuerte el chico, si seguía así seguramente irían a reclamar por el sonido, pero eso no le importaba al mayor, apretó la erección del chico y comenzó a penetrarlo mas rápido, sentía como el interior caliente del joven lo apretaba y eso le hacia ir mas rápido

-ca-si ya, ya R-reborn -murmuro desesperado el joven, el mayor había comenzado a jugar con su erección haciendo que no se pudiera corre, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del chico, le dolía no correrse

-ba-bastardo déjame correrme -jadeo Lambo -por-favor -agrego con un sollozo desesperado

-hazlo -dijo ronco el mayor, solo con esa orden el chico se dejo llevar, sintiendo como el mayor se liberaba dentro de el y lo recorría esa sensación cálida, cayo sobre el sillón jadeando y Reborn cayo encima de el, aplastandole, pero eso ahora no le importaba, estaba feliz, había conocido el nirvana, como el mayor le había prometido, cerro los ojos un momento y se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia

Reborn luego de un momento se paro del sillón -eh, Lambo, levántate -dijo el mayor, pero el chico no le contesto, se acerco para mirarle y vio que estaba dormido, el mayor soltó un suspiro y tomo a Lambo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama, lo dejo sobre ella y fue en busca de unas toallas húmedas para limpiarle, cuando hubo terminado tapo a Lambo, quien no se había movido en ningún momento

-Reborn -susurro dormido el chico - bastardo -termino por decir abrazando una almohada, a Reborn no le quedo nada mas que sonreír, el chico hasta dormido pensaba en el, después de limpiarse se fue a tirar en la cama junto con el menor, cerro sus ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejo llevar por el sueño

Al otro día*

Lambo se despertó un poco desorientado, parpadeo un par de veces y reconoció el departamento de Reborn, se giro en la cama y vio al mayor y... un campo de batalla en las sabanas, el menor tubo que taparse la boca para no reírse y despertar al mayor, se dio cuenta de que este estaba profundamente dormido, saco las sabanas y observo la erección de Reborn, se mordió el labio, aun le dolía, pero... deseaba sentir al mayor otra vez, se sonrojo por sus pensamientos tan lascivos, dirigió uno de sus dedos a su boca y lo chupo, para después dirigirlo a su ano y meterlo, mordió su labio para no gemir, se masturbo unos cuantos segundo y cuando estuvo completamente lubricado lentamente se posiciono sobre el mayor, tomo la erección de este en sus manos y la dirigió a su interior, cuando estuvo completamente lleno soltó un gemido, vio como Reborn comenzaba a moverse, pero aun no despertaba, puso sus manos en el pecho del mayor y con eso se impulso, gimió con la primera penetrada, estaba tan sensible, se agacho a la altura del oído del mayor

-te amo -le susurro para después enderezarse y volver a tomar impulso, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, se agacho de nuevo y paso su lengua por el cuello del mayor haciéndole un chupón y luego la paso por sus labios, tomo entre sus dientes el labio inferior del mayor y lo chupo, vio como el mayor apretó sus ojos para después abrirlos

se sentía tan real el sueño, sentía como un calor envolvía su erección y como le chupaban el cuello, cuando sintió que le chupaban la boca abrió los ojos y se encontró con Lambo a centímetros de el chupándole el labio y montandolo, le sonrió lascivamente

-¿quien era el que siempre me decía pervertido? -le pregunto poniendo sus manos en la cintura del chico, Lambo solo se sonrojo y se enderezo, vio como tomaba impulso y caía sobre el otra vez, soltando un gemido, era un espectáculo completamente erótico, dejo que el chico llevara el ritmo por un momento, pero no lo pudo soportar, dándose la vuelta en la cama, se posiciono sobre este y comenzó a penetrarlo fuerte, haciendo que el cabecero de la cama chocara con la pared

-a-así mas fuerte, qu-quiero mas-s -jadeo el joven guardián enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, ante el erótico dolor, Reborn soltó un gruñido y le comenzó a penetrar con mayor intensidad, Lambo arañaba la espalda del asesino y este arremetía mas fuerte contra el, haciendo que la cama hiciera un horrible sonido

-ya y-a -alcanzo a decir el Bovino antes de correrse fuerte, manchando a Reborn, este siguió penetrando brutalmente a Lambo y cuando se corrió mordió la blanca piel del cuello del Bovino, dejo que el interior de Lambo lo apretara para después salirse y mirar al chico que estaba jadeando en la cama, observo su cuerpo y lo vio lleno de mordeduras y chupones, esperaba que los bastardos se dieran cuenta de que el chico tenia dueño, se paro de la cama y comenzó a dirigirse a la ducha

-me duchare primero, tu no te quedes dormido -le dijo al chico antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, ya adentro Reborn se metió a la ducho y sintió un escozor en la espalda, se salio de la ducha y se miro al espejo, para ver su espalda llena de arañazos y un poco de sangre seca, sonrió lascivamente, el sexo sin arañazos no es buen sexo pensó

Lambo observo la espalda del mayor y sonrió, cuando este cerro de la puerta se paro de la cama y se puso unos bóxer, camino a la cocina, mejor dicho, fue cojeando a la cocina y comenzó a preparar café junto con unas tostadas, escucho como Reborn salia del baño, y dejo todo ahí para ir a tomar su ducha, entrando se miro en el espejo y observo su cuerpo lleno de mordidas y chupones, al parecer esta era la primera vez que Reborn lo marcaba tanto, pero no se quejo, amaba eso del asesino, amaba su posesividad, aunque la mayoría del tiempo también le enojaba... el... ¿amaba? parpadeo un poco y miro su reflejo en el espejo, ¿que miraba?, ¿esperaba que su reflejo le diera la respuesta? si que era un idiota, ¿desde cuando amaba al asesino? pensó, se había alejado de el por el mensaje, al recordarlo comenzó a sentirse enojado y celoso, ¿celoso? si, así estaba, _no te lo sigas negando __imbécil_, murmuro una voz en su cabeza

-yare, yare, ¿ahora escucho voces? debo estar loco -murmuro metiéndose a la ducha, ya debajo del agua comenzó a pensar en lo que sentía por Reborn, anoche afuera del bar Reborn le había dicho que no negara lo que sentía por el, que era amor, como lo había pensado en ese instante todo indicaba eso,aparte estaba el tema de esta mañana, le había dicho que lo amaba, pero... ¿como se había enamorado del asesino? intento pensar algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada, es mas, le estaba generando un dolor de cabeza, salio de la ducha y se seco, ya vestido fue al comedor y se encontró a Reborn leyendo el periódico y tomando café, se sentó junto a el en la mesa junto con una taza de leche

-yare yare -suspiro -Reborn... el mensaje de la mujer...

-ya me ocupe de eso -le corto el mayor no dándole mayor importancia -no volverá a molestar -dijo bebiendo un poco de café y mirándolo a los ojos, el Bovino asintió y le sonrío, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, el mayor no era bueno con las palabras, ¿que quería que le digiera?

-si no fuera porque te quiero te hubiera matado hace bastante vaca sentimental -farfullo bajo el asesino, la leche que tenia Lambo en la boca salio disparada en cualquier dirección mojando todo a su paso

-¿q-que d-dijiste Reborn? -medio tartamudeo el chico, miro serio a Reborn, ¿en verdad había dicho que lo quería o estaba volviéndose loco?

-nada -contesto el mayor cortante bebiendo de su café sin mirarlo

-¿dijiste que me querías? -insistió el joven comenzando a sonreír

-no -siguió negandolo el mayor, nunca lo reconocería, termino de beberse su café y se paro para irse -cuando te vayas recuerda cerrar con llave -le dijo al menor saliendo por la puerta

Lambo asintió a la orden del mayor y vio como este cerraba la puerta, había dicho que le quería, de eso estaba seguro, entonces porque no lo reconocía, _porque Reborn nunca dice lo que siente tarado_, le respondió una voz

-yare yare, que gran problema, pero haré que lo vuelva a decir, de eso estoy seguro -prometió el chico a la nada, se paro para limpiar los platos y hacer la cama, cuando termino todo, salio sonriente del departamento cerrando suave la puerta.

**Nota: corregir realmente cansa u_u no se de donde ha llegado la inspiración, pero realmente me divertí escribiendo esto :3 espero que les haya gustado ciao ciao!**


End file.
